


Now I Lay Me Down

by opalmatrix



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: After Denys' death, Ari needs her azi.





	Now I Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrsulaKohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Thank you for pinch hitting! (No beta.)

The sun was going down as the bus approached the residence buildings. Catlin was beginning to feel a touch of post-adrenaline shakes by then. Florian could feel it: he gave her a worried glance. "Blood sugar," he said. "You should eat something."

"You too," she said. "If you're not feeling it now, you will soon."

Florian undid his seatbelt and moved cautiously toward the back of the bus, where Asha BA-23 had the general supplies. "Two fruit drinks, two protein bars," he said. "For me and Catlin." 

She nodded and pulled them out. "What about Sera?" she asked.

"I'll ask."

"Coffee," Sera said, once he got up there. She was monitoring ops comm with Marco. "Are you two OK?"

"Post-action adrenaline drop, Sera. That's all."

"Take care of yourselves. Things look stable for now."

Catlin was halfway through her snack when he got back to their seats, "Feel any better?" he asked.

"Some. Sera said things are stable?"

"Yes. Take a little nap, OK?"

She nodded and took another bite of her bar.

Florian was feeling it a little himself once they'd unloaded back at the residence, Catlin had snapped awake as soon as the bus had stopped, but he could tell she was running on fumes. Sera was amazing: she still seemed unfazed.

"I need to debrief you," she said. "My office in five. Drop your gear, put on an extra sweater."

She was right; he was starting to shiver. He put on a heavier pullover and joined Catlin in the office. Sera was feeding the fish in the little tank. The familiar action, the gentle bubbling of the filter-aerator, and the soft light steadied him. Catlin's drawn face relaxed a hair.

"Now, said Sera, "Tell me what happened after you left the bus."

They gave their report, dry facts one after the other, ending with Catlin's final shot to Denys' head. Sera grew very still at that.

"Sera?" said Florian, after a minute.

"Did he…say anything?"

Catlin pressed her lips together; Florian could tell that she thought this was not a good idea. But Sera had asked them directly, so Florian answered. "He said, 'This is it, then.'"

"Yes," said Catlin, the faintest of whispers.

Sera stared at the fish tank for a moment, her face still. Then she turned back to them. "Thank you. Do you two need anything before you go to bed?"

Catlin frowned. Florian said, "Sera, what about you? We should get you some supper."

"I'm not hungry, Florian. I just need to think for a bit. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

Florian was not sure he would be able to sleep, thinking about Sera alone after what had happened, but as soon as the warmth of his blankets seeped into his bones, he was out.

He woke up some time later to Catlin whispering his name. "What is it?" he said. His muscles were slow and his eyes were gummy.

She switched on the monitor for Sera's room. She was crying, choked sobs with painful gasps between them. "She's been like that for at least half an hour," said Catlin.

"You had your monitor on," he said.

She nodded, wisps of pale hair drifting around her face where they had escaped from her braid.

"I should have done that," he said, angry with himself. Sera's emotions were more his job than Catlin's, although she was getting better at it. "Let's go"

"Sera?" he said, at the door. "We'd like to come in."

The dry sobs faltered, but she didn't say anything. Florian heard the lock disengage, The two of them crept in.

The room light was very dim, but they could see that she was in bed, in her nightgown. Crumpled disposable handkerchiefs were everywhere. Catlin started to pick them up. Florian sat on the bed and put his arms around Sera. She pulled away for a moment, and he was about to release her, but then she wrapped both arms around his neck, sobbing and panting against his shoulder, more frantic than before. Catlin finished tidying and stood poised for action near the bed, as though somehow she might be able to wrestle and subdue whatever was bothering Sera. Florian waved her over to Sera's other side.

Catlin climbed up onto the bed and slid one arm around Sera's waist. Then she leaned her pale head on Sera's bowed back, and for a minute, they just held her.

Slowly the dreadful sobbing subsided. Sera drew a steadier breath and then sighed. "I'm a total mess," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Don't worry about it," said Florian. "Catlin, get her a warm, damp cloth and a towel."

Catlin came back from the bathroom with a facecloth and a towel, and Sera insisted on cleaning up herself while they put the tumbled bedding to rights. She finally lay back down again. "I was th-thinking," she said. "I wondered what he th-thought when you came in. All the memories. That b-brooch he gave me. I d-don't think I can ever, can ever….

She sounded as though she were about to lose it again. "Sera," he interrupted. "Would you be able to go to sleep if we stayed with you?"

"Even-even that m-might not be enough. Florian, I'm s-scared, I'm so out of c-control."

"It's shock, Sera. It happens to us too, sometimes. Sometimes we have to have tape, or at least a pill."

"Dr. Schwartz?" asked Catlin, in a whisper.

"He's, he's so busy now. And it's two in the morning."

"He'd want to help. Sera, Catlin's right."

"Call him," Sera said, at last.

Dr. Schwartz's assistant Marge had come over with a sedative, right away. Within half an hour, she was stretched out between them, her breathing settling. "Stay with me," she said, her eyelids heavy.

"Always," said Catlin, and they held her between them as she drifted off.


End file.
